


House Cadash

by lither



Series: Malia Cadash [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cadash-Centric, Carta, Carta!Cadash, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, mentions of Noble-hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lither/pseuds/lither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the  journey of Malia Cadash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to read a fic where the Carta plays a more prominent role, but somehow couldn´t find one. The non-con doesn´t happen, but is discussed because of the Carta aspect with the noble hunters. This is my first time writing and posting a fan fiction, I´d be overjoyed if you´d leave a comment, thank you!

She´s thirteen.

It´s time for _them_ to decide how to use her. She doesn´t know what she wishes for. Battle would mean physical labor, different markings on her that will never disappear, undeniable claimed as a part of the Carta. Would she be fulfilled as a battle-master?

Maybe _they_ ´ll decide that she would be of use as a noble hunter. She doesn´t think of herself as ugly, who knows if  it´s enough for _them._ Being a noble hunter would mean to be educated. She always had a thirst for knowledge, though she learned young to choose her questions and ears wisely . She wonders if she´d become a simple noble hunter, instructed to get pregnant and carry the son of a noble as soon as possible. If she could find fulfillment in that sort of life.

Or maybe her task would be more arduous than that of a simple noble hunter.  Maybe she´d be trained as a bard, sent to spy and assassinate the foes of the Carta, expected to use everything she has to gain an advantage for _them_.

She´s thirteen and uncertain what her future holds. The only certainty she has is that she will _raise_.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Cadash were once a part of Orzammar, belonging to the glory seeking Warrior-Caste. Even with their abundance of hunger and the resulting loss of morals, it was still a surprise that the whole House had been exiled. House Cadash was once great, filled with mighty warriors, but after their escape they were a shadow of their former self. Their numbers had shrunken and still it was not certain how many of them would survive and adapt on the Surface. Of course the hardships didn´t end with their escape from the deeproads. They were penniless and had nothing but the rags on their bodies. One softhearted guard at least sneaked the children slightly better clothes, but that was all she was willing to do.

It had cost her her own parents, but her uncle yet lived. Though she wasn´t sure if that was a mercy or not, for both of them. For all of them. More than half their House dead, among them their mightiest and brightest, lovers, parents, children and siblings.  
She didn´t remember much of it, but nobody liked to talk of the desolate first few months on the surface. They shrunk from a mighty count of fifty to under twenty.

Her uncle had lost his own family, and her parents as well. It left him changed, cold and uninvolved, most interested in the matters of money and violence. He never raised a hand to her, but they were merely sharing space. They weren´t a family. It was hard, going from adoring and demanding parents to an uncle to whom she hardly mattered to. Though it always could be worse.

As luck would have it, some of the remaining members of her House had contacts to the Carta. The Carta was willing to take them under their ever widening wing, but they didn´t let anyone forget that the Carta always gets its cut.

The Carta decided, in the wake of the blight, to post them in Orlais. Her Uncle was assigned as a Enforcer, overseeing the smuggling of Lyrium. It was a blessing that her Uncle was relatively unscratched, because elsewise they might have been sold as slaves.  
She didn´t know where exactly they were, yet, but it was a moderately sized Town. Big enough for Crime to be present and, if one was smart enough, the chance for success through anonymity.


End file.
